lostraordinariomondodigumballfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Agnese Marteddu
Agnese Marteddu, nata a Roma nel 1998Alcune fonti dicono 1999., è la doppiatrice di Rosie in "Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball". Film cinema *'Brooklynn Proulx' in "Un segreto tra di noi" (Leslie Lawrence), "Piranha 3D" (Laura Forester) *'G. Hannelius' in "Den Brother" (Emily), "The Search for Santa Paws" (Janie) *'Alina Freund' in "Maga Martina e il libro magico del draghetto" e "Maga Martina 2 - Viaggio in India" (Maga Martina) *'Elle Fanning' in "Lo schiaccianoci 3D" (Mary) *'Erica Gluck' in "Riflessi di paura" (Daisy Carson) *'Lara Robinson' in "Segnali dal futuro" (Lucinda Embry / Abby Wayland) *'Peyton List' in "Remember Me" (Samantha) *'Jolie Vanier' in "Il mistero della pietra magica" (Helvetica Black) *'Sinead Michael' in "Scontro tra titani" (Tekla) *'Willow Shields' in "Hunger Games" (Primrose Everdeen) *'Meredith Droeger' in "Misure straordinarie" (Megan Crowley) *'Bailee Madison' in "Mia moglie per finta" (Maggie Murphy) *'Jamie Young' in "Orphan" (Brenda) *'Emma Rayne Lyle' in "Ma come fa a far tutto?" (Emily Reddy) *'Chloe Csengery' in "Paranormal Activity 3" (Katie da bambina) *'Cozi Zuehlsdorff' in "L'incredibile storia di Winter il delfino" (Hazel Haskett) *'Ella Travolta' in "Daddy Sitter" (Emily Greer) *'Gabrielle Popa' in "Fuori controllo" (Emma da bambina) *'Ursula Parker' in "Rabbit Hole" (Lilly) *'Alison Barry' in "Ondine - Il segreto del mare" (Annie) *'Destiny Grace Whitlock' in "L'AcchiappaDenti" (Tess) *'Alpha Blad' in "Beyond" (Marja) *'Olivia Steele Falconer' in "Cappuccetto Rosso sangue" (Figlia di Solomon) *'Naiia Ulrich' in "Parto col folle" (Alex) *'Kasey Russell '''in "La rivolta delle ex" (Jenny da bambina) *'Audrey P. Scott''' in "Un anno da ricordare" (Penny bambina) *'Rosie Taylor-Ritson' in "Tata Matilda e il grande botto" (Celia Gray) *'Mia McKenna-Bruce' in "Il quarto tipo" (Ashley Tyler) *'Kaya Scodelario' in "Moon" (Eve Bell) *'Iris Apatow' in "Funny People" (Ingrid) *'Isabel Basset' in "Solomon Kane" (Strega bambina) *'Sophi Knight' in "Il messaggero" (Mary Campbell) *'Emma Kantor' in "As Good as Dead" (Sarah) *'Parker McKenna Posey' in "Alice Upside Down" (Elisabeth) *'Chelsea Parnell' in "Perfect Game" (Logan Crosby) *'Ksenia Ulaiev '''in "Giustizia privata" (Figlia di Clyde) *'Laura Ann Kesling''' in "Racconti incantati" (Bobbi) *'Ashley Boettcher' in "Alieni in soffitta" (Hannah Pearson) *'Angelica Jopling' in "Nowhere Boy" (Julian Lennon Jr.) *'Mairi Ella Challen' in "Alice in Wonderland" (Alice a 6 anni) *'Mia Stallard' in "Una tragica scelta" (Chloe) *'Emma Karwandy' in "Shattered - Gioco mortale" (Sophie Randall) *'Talen Ruth Riley' in "Immagina che" (Ella) *'Isabelle Moon Alexander' in "Away We Go" (Annabelle) *'Holly Mackie' in "St. Trinian's" (Tara) *'Natasha Kuzyk' in "The Horsemen" (Angie Spitz) *'Emily Reaves' in "Hannah Montana - The Movie" (Cindy Lou) *'Shannon Ferber' in "Bride Wars - La mia migliore nemica" (Emma da bambina) *'Catherine Grimme' in "Twilight" (Bella da bambina) *'Manelle Driss' in "Il padre dei miei figli" (Billie Canvel) *'Katelyn Mager' in "Icarus" (Taylor) *'Alpha Blad' in "Beyond" (Marja) *'Kiernan Shipka' in "Carriers" (Jodie) *'Nastasia Juszczak' in "Vento di primavera" (Renee Traube) *'Xuna Primus' in "Innocent Voices" (Cristina Maria) *"Remember Me" (Samantha) *"Nowhere Boy" (Julia Lennon Jr.) *"Gran Torino" (Chu Cha) *"Un amore all'improvviso" (Rose) *"Anywhere but Home" (Kasi) *"Un pizzico di amore e di magia" (Thoda) *"Rust" (Abigail) *"Katyn" (Nika) *"Il caso dell'infedele Klara" Film d'animazione (cinema e home-video) *"Barbie Pollicina" (Voce di Olivia) *"Merry Madagascar" (Voce di Abby) *"Trilli" (Voce di Lizzy) *"Ponyo sulla scogliera" (Voce di Ponyo) *"Santa Buddies" (Voce di Alice) *"Playmobil - Il segreto dell'isola dei pirati" (Voce di Amelia) *"Up" (Voce di Ellie da piccola) *"Shrek - E vissero felici e contenti 3D" (Voce di una bambina turista) *"Gundam - Il film" (Voce di Kikki) *"Porco Rosso" (Voce della bambina sulla mongolfiera) *"Trilli e il grande salvataggio" (Voce di Lizzy Griffiths) *"Spookie Buddies" (Voce di Alice) *"Treasure Buddies" (Voce di Cammy) Film TV e mini serie *'Amber Rose Revah' in "Casa Saddam" (Hala Hussein) (miniserie TV) *'Madison Pettis' in "Mostly Ghostly" (Tara) *'Adair Tishler' in "Chrissa, che noia la scuola!" (Tara James) *'Countee Garby' in "Kit Kittredge" (Willow Smith) *'Rachel Dolan' in "Quattro padri single" (Carlotta) *'Mi’cah Ducros' in "Genitori in blue jeans - Il ritorno dei Seaver" (Sara) *'Emma Karwandy' in "Butterfly on a Wheel" (Sophie Randall) *'Madison Davenport' in "Dad’s Home" (Lindsay Westman) *'Maxim Knight' in "Il nostro primo Natale" (Jacob) *'Kya Haywood' in "The way home" (Joe Simpkins a 8 anni) *'Bailee Madison' in "Letters to God" (Samantha Perryfield) *'Annie Bovaird' in "Saving Emily" (Emily) *'Tori Barban' in "The Christmas Hope" (Emily Adams) *'Luna Schweiger' in "Rabbit without Ears" (Anna da bambina) *'Josselin Ciais' in "Kids Power" (Clarence) *'Veronique Natale Szalankiewicz' in "The Perfect Assistant" (Isabelle) *'Margarita Broich' in "Ecco a voi Lola!" (Annalisa) *'Nini Bakke Kristiansen' in "East and Angels" (Rikke) *"Casa Saddam" (Hala) (miniserie TV) *"Secret of the Magic Gourd" (Hannah) *"Crumbs" (Nova) *"Mataharis" (Sara) Telefilm *'Piper Mackenzie Harris' in "Terriers" (Elle), "Lie to Me" (Bernadette Doyle) *'Kendall Applegate' in "Desperate Housewives - I segreti di Wisteria Lane" (Penny Scavo cresciuta) *'Isabelle Rae Thomas' in "Brothers & Sisters - Segreti di famiglia" (Olivia) *'Lennon Wynn' in "FlashForward" (Charlie Benford) *'Christina Robinson' in "Dexter" (Astor Bennett, 2^ voce) *'Emma Meyerson' in "Damages" (Allison Kendriek, stag.2) *'Ariel Winter' in "Modern Family" (Alex Dunphy) *'Teilor Grubbs' in "Hawaii Five-0" (Grace Williams) *'Madilyn Landry' in "Friday Night Lights" (Gracie Taylor) *'Mary Matilyn Mouser' in "L'Africa nel cuore" (Mia Weller) *'Elle Fanning' in "The Lost Room" (Anna) *'Maisy McLeod-Riera' in "La spada della verità" (Principessa Violet) *'Kashan Bolton' in "Trauma" (Ava Boone) *'McKenwie Brooke Smith' in "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" (Savannah, stag.2) *'Sophie McGuirk' in "The Ex List" (Bella da giovane) *'Kelly Gould' in "Rita Rocks" (Shannon Clemens) *'Chandra Byatt' in "Sea of Souls" (Chloe Williams) *'Sophia Ewaniuk' in "Happy Town" (Emma Conroy) *'Tiffany Amiot' in "Hush Little Baby" (Amanda) *'Taya Calicetto' in "The Guard" (Libby Vanderlee) *'Ryan Newman' in "Buona fortuna Charlie" (Kit) *'G. Hannelius' in "Buona fortuna Charlie" (Jo) *'Cameron Escalante' in "Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando" (Alyssa) *'Ryan Newman' in "Zeke e Luther" (Ginger Thatcher) *'Sara Waisglass' in "Avvocato Coop" (Jordy Cooper) *'Caitin Blackwood' in "Doctor Who" (Amelia) *'Kaiya Jones' in "Saddle Club" (Jess Cooper) *'Alina Freund' in "Il commissario Herzog" (Nicky Brandl) *'Sophie Karbijinski' in "Sophie" (Anna Andersen) *'Lisa Schwanthaler' in "La casa del guardaboschi" (Paulina Schwb) *'Roni Ackerman' in "Bili" (Or) *I seguenti personaggi: **Bailey in "C.S.I.: NY" (stag.4) **Jenny in "Criminal Minds" (stag.4) **Emily in "E.R. - Medici in prima linea" (stag.15) **Daniella in "Boston Legal" (stag.5) **Samantha in "Lie to Me" **Skyler in "The Starter Wife" **Stephanie in "The Forgotten" **Elisabeth e Rosanna in "Hannah Montana" **Brooke in "Life with Derek" **Judy in "Listen Up" **Molly in "Big Time Rush" **Darcy in "Mamma detective" **Molly in "Finchè morte non vi separi" **Louise in "Law & Order Criminal Intent: Parigi" **Daisy in "Dark Oracle" **Jess in "Saddle Club" **Steffy in "Circle of Life" **Susanne in "Flics" **''Personaggi vari'' in "Criminal Minds" (stag.4), "C.S.I.: NY" (stag.4), "Angel", "Touching Evil", "Battlestar Galactica", "Jericho", "Hannah Montana", "La complicata vita di Christine", "C'è sempre il sole a Philadelphia", "Strictly Confidential", "Murder Party" *Documentari: **Shruti in "Children of Nomads" Soap opera e Telenovelas *'Iara Muñoz '''in "Ninì" (Sicilia Parker) *'Agustina Palma''' in "Incorreggibili!" (Giulietta) Cartoni animati I seguenti personaggi: *Rubee in "La casa delle api" *Rosie e Carmen Watterson in "Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball" *Lola in A casa dei Loud *Tre in "I Numerotti" *Sirenetta Marina in "Jake e i pirati dell'Isola che non c'è" *Muffin in "3rd & Bird – Via degli uccellini n. 3" *Luke in "Boo!" *Bea in "Chuggington" *Nuvoletta in "Rupert" *Svetlana in "Sally Bollywood" *Lola in "Insieme a Rosie" *Daisy in "Billy the Cat" (2^ ediz.) *De Li in "Waybuloo" *Jinx in "Indovina con Jess" *Possum 1 in "I miei amici Tigro e Pooh" *Rosmarina in "Pipì, Pupù e Rosmarina" *Alieno in "Fragolina Dolcecuore" *Samantha in "Wild Stories - Il gigante egoista" *Bibi in "Poko" *Clem in "Charlie e Lola" *Cappuccetto Rosso in "Eppur si muove" *Cheimin in "Mobile Suit Z-Gundam" *Maeter in "Eureka Seven" *Kanne in "Inuyasha - The Final Act" *Icah in "Gundam" Altre attività Pubblicità *Spot Colgate *Spot radiofonico Poste Italiane Note Categoria:Personaggi della realtà Categoria:Mondo reale Categoria:Ragazzini Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Doppiatori Categoria:Umani